


It's Not Nothing

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he may be in love. He's been dating Castiel for a month now, and the sex has been amazing. The only problem is, they haven't ever discussed their relationship status. When Sam asks him questions about his new boyfriend, Dean starts worrying that he might be more invested in the relationship than Castiel. He decides to confront Castiel, but when he spots him out in public being overly friendly with another man, he cancels his plans. </p><p>Castiel shows up unannounced when he doesn't hear from Dean for several days, but Dean is unhappy to see him. Will Dean be willing to talk, and will they finally figure out what (if anything) they mean to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux/gifts).



> Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy the story, dear!  
> Love,  
> Your Secret Santa

Dean was in love.

They hadn’t been together for very long. Okay, it had been just a few weeks. And in that span of time he had only seen his boyfriend (at least that’s what Dean thought of him as, they hadn’t quite gotten around to discussing their status) a handful of times. Almost all of which consisted of pure sex. But damn, it was amazing. Dean had never felt so connected to another person.

His name was Castiel.

…

“So when do I meet this guy?” Sam asked, regarding his brother with amusement. “It’s been what, a month?”

“Three weeks.” _Twenty-two days, 10 hours, 23 minutes and 5 seconds_. Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair, letting it thump gently against the wall behind him. They were sitting in the coffee shop on the first floor of their apartment building. They spent too much time here at _Perk Up_ , when they could easily make a cup of coffee at home, but the cafe had basically become an extension of their apartment. He took a sip of his coffee, stalling in answering his brother’s question.

“Dean?” Sam prompted.

Dean let the chair tip forward and it landed back on the floor again with a clack. He played with the mug, turning it on the wooden surface of the table.

“Not sure..” Dean finally answered. “I mean, I guess. In a way, having him meet you is the equivalent of when other people 'meet the parents'.”

“Okay.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m deciding to take that as a compliment. But seriously, Dean. You obviously like him. A lot.” Sam smiled indulgently. “I’ve never seen you in so deep.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah. I do.”

“So what’s the problem? It sounds like he’s a good guy.” Sam continued.

“Well.” Dean hedged, again playing with the mug and staring into its contents as if they held the answer. “We haven’t really talked about that stuff.”

“Really? You made it sound like you guys are pretty serious.” Sam commented. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen him around the apartment by now.” Sam gestured to their surroundings. “Or in the coffee shop.”

“Uh. Yeah, we kinda just hang out at his place.” Dean mumbled.

“What, you embarrassed for him to meet me?” Sam asked.

“No!” Dean responded quickly. “Like I said, we haven’t talked about it. And I dunno, he always calls me and asks me to come to him.”

“Okay.” Sam said skeptically. “Well, as long as you’re happy, Dean.”

“I am.” Dean said quietly, but he didn’t sound sure.

…

Castiel had texted Dean to come over that night. Dean thrummed with anticipation, watching the clock all day at the garage. When five o’clock finally rolled around, he fairly ran out the door, throwing a hasty goodbye over his shoulder at Bobby and Ash. He needed to get home and shower.

He might have sped a little on the drive home, but he was anxious. It was the date of their one month anniversary, and Dean had been planning to talk to Castiel tonight. Sam’s prodding had sent him into a bit of a tailspin. Dean had been worrying about the status of their relationship for the past week, and he hadn’t seen Castiel since the previous weekend. Usually they saw each other at least once during the week but work had been especially busy for his boyfriend the past few days.

Back at the apartment, Dean showered and dressed. He picked up the package he had wrapped last night. It was a small gift, but he hoped Castiel would like it. He tucked it in his pocket.

“Cas!” Dean smiled when Castiel opened the door.

“Hey Dean.” Castiel returned the smile. Dean noted that Castiel was in sweats and a T-shirt and felt overdressed in his nice jeans and pressed shirt. He followed Castiel into the house.

“Uh.” Dean cleared his throat once they got into the kitchen and Castiel started pouring wine for both of them. He was holding the gift in his hand now. “I uh, brought you something.”

Castiel turned around. “Oh Dean, you’re too sweet. What’s the occasion?”

Dean’s heart caught in his throat as he realized that Castiel didn’t know what day it was. He handed the present to Castiel silently. Castiel took it and quickly ripped the paper off and opened the small box. Inside was a silver tie pin in the shape of a bird, with two blue jewel for eyes, its wings open in a semblance of soaring. Castiel picked it up and admired it, turning it so the gemstones flashed in the light. Dean had chosen it because the blue reminded him of Castiel’s eyes, and his boyfriend loved to wear pins with his ties.

“I love it.” Castiel said softly. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s nothing.” Dean mumbled, looking at the floor. He was starting to feel foolish.

“I don’t deserve you.” Castiel murmured. He placed the pin back in its box and set it down. He snaked his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him close. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean answered.

Castiel surged forward and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss, pushing him back against the counter. Dean melted against Castiel. He grabbed Castiel’s waist, his fingers slipping under Castiel’s shirt and stroking. Castiel moaned and just like that, Dean was fully erect.

By the time they tumbled into Castiel’s bed, Dean wasn’t feeling so foolish anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The sex had been mind-blowing that night. They had fallen asleep together and in the morning, there was more mind-blowing sex. Castiel had hopped in the shower afterwards to get ready for work. Dean relaxed and stretched out in the king-size bed; he had the day off. He thought about how he had been planning to talk with Castiel. He hadn't had a chance last night, and now there wasn’t enough time for a serious conversation before Castiel had to leave.

Dean tried to tell himself that it wasn’t a big deal, that he didn’t care that Castiel didn’t know it was their one month anniversary, but he still felt troubled. When Castiel came out of the shower, Dean pretended that he had fallen back asleep. He snuck a glimpse when Castiel dropped his towel, enjoying the view of Castiel’s gorgeous body. He continued to watch as Castiel got dressed, slipping on his usual ensemble of suit and tie. Dean held his breath when he saw Castiel looking for a pin to affix to his tie, and felt crushed when Castiel bypassed the box containing his gift. He pretended to still be sleeping when Castiel pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving for the day.

Dean stayed in bed until he heard the whirr of Castiel’s car driving away. He got up and went to the bathroom, taking full advantage of Castiel’s shower, which had a much higher water pressure than the one back at the apartment. Once he was dressed, he wandered downstairs and looked around the kitchen, hoping for a note or something since he had still been “asleep” when Castiel left, but there wasn’t anything. When he got home, he found that he didn’t want to do anything except roll back into bed. He put on a pair of shorts and went back to sleep, not waking up until it was almost noon. He hadn’t seen Sam yet today; his brother was at work. Sometimes Sam went for a run during lunch though and stopped by home for a shower. By the time Dean was out of bed, Sam bounded into the apartment, sweaty and breathless. Dean was sitting at the table, staring morosely into a cup of coffee.

“Hey!” Sam panted. “I thought maybe you’d still be at Castiel’s.”

“No.” Dean said woodenly. “He had to work.”

Sam frowned, noting Dean's somber mood. He drained the remainder of his water bottle in one gulp and then tossed it in the sink. He filled up a glass with more water and then sat down heavily in the chair opposite Dean’s and swiped his forehead with his arm.

“Did he like the present?” Sam asked. He had helped Dean choose the gift at the shop down the street.

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged.

Sam sucked down the glass of water. “Did he get you anything?”

Dean bit his lip and then shook his head. Before Sam could act incredulous, Dean spoke. “He didn’t know it was our one month anniversary.”

“What?” Sam said indignantly. “That’s even worse! I hope you told him off.”

Dean didn’t respond. He looked down at the table again.

“You didn’t, did you.” Sam guessed. “Why not?”

Dean sighed and scrubbed his face with one hand. “I felt like a dumbass. Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing. I mean who celebrates one month anniversaries anyways? It’s not like we’re in high school or-”

“Dean.” Sam interrupted. “It’s not nothing.”

Dean looked up at Sam. “Thanks, Sammy.” He said quietly.

“You should tell him.” Sam stood up and clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He went to get another glass of water and then announced he was getting in the shower.

Dean knew Sam was right. Still, why did he feel like he shouldn’t say anything?

…

After Sam went back to work, Dean just sat on the couch and flipped through channels mindlessly. He ended up settling on an infomerical. He stared at the TV without watching it, thinking about his relationship with Castiel.

Dean had always thought that the reason they didn’t go out on traditional dates, to the restaurant or the movies, was because they didn’t need that kind of thing. A voice in his head scoffed at him and told him it was because of the different circles they ran in – Castiel was the owner of a successful art gallery, and Dean was a mechanic at the local garage - and that maybe Castiel was embarrassed to be seen in public with Dean. They had met when Castiel had dropped off his car at Bobby’s garage. Dean had done the bulk of the work on the car, and when Castiel had come to pick it up, there had been an instant attraction. Looking back at it, Dean might even call it “love at first sight”. They ended up going out for a drink, and then Dean went home with Castiel.

And there was the sex. More intense than anything Dean had ever experienced before on the mortal plane. Dean had expected it to be a one-night thing and didn’t expect to hear from Castiel again, but he had texted Dean the day after. A few days later, Castiel invited him to come over for dinner. There had been more spectacular sex, which led to more dinner dates at Castiel’s place. Dean never questioned it because of course they should be there; Castiel was the one who was cooking, and the cook needed to be in his own kitchen, right?

But now he wondered if he was more invested in the relationship than Castiel. Maybe he should bring up the anniversary, and while he was at it, maybe he should ask why they didn’t go out on dates. He didn't want to scare Castiel away and he didn't want to ruin a good thing, but his need to know what they were to each other outweighed these worries. He decided to text Castiel about getting together again tonight. Dean promised himself that this time they would talk before they did anything else. 

Castiel didn’t write back right away, and Dean couldn’t help checking his phone anxiously even though he had vibrate and sound on. About twenty minutes later, Castiel finally answered: _So busy, working late…maybe tomorrow?_

Dean felt disappointed, but started typing a reply:  _Tomorrow works_. He didn’t press send though and instead deleted it. He didn’t want to seem overly eager; like he had been waiting for the moment Castiel replied. Then he wondered why he was being so ridiculous. He typed the text again and sent it. He breathed a sigh of relief when Castiel answered almost instantly this time. They would be getting together tomorrow night instead. Feeling somewhat better, Dean decided to change out of the clothes he had slept in. It was past his usual lunchtime and he was starving. The fridge was empty so he decided to head down to the coffee shop for a sandwich. Dean whistled while he got dressed, checking his reflection in the mirror. He looked forward to getting his favorite turkey club.

Downstairs, Dean went up to the counter and ordered his food and then sat down at a table to wait for it. He looked around at the lunch crowd rushing in and out of the café, mostly harried people grabbing a quick coffee or sandwich. He noticed a couple snuggling together on the loveseat in the corner, and he felt a twinge of jealousy. That could be him and Castiel, having a cup of coffee or lunch together. He couldn’t see both of the men’s faces, but the man he could see was clearly mesmerized by his partner. When the other man turned his head, Dean’s heart plummeted, recognizing Castiel’s profile. _Maybe they’re just friends_ , Dean tried to convince himself despite the fact that the friend was almost in Castiel’s lap. The next moment that hope was dashed when he saw Castiel nuzzle the man’s neck. Dean felt like he would be sick. He had to get out of here. He wasn’t even going to wait for his sandwich. He stood up quickly and bumped through the crowd, oblivious to the angry words aimed at him by the people he jostled to get to the door.

He ran back upstairs and into his room and collapsed on his bed. He had completely lost his appetite. He felt an ache in his chest, and tears pricked his eyes. He swallowed and willed them back, but ended up swiping a few from his eyes. No wonder Castiel hadn’t acknowledged their anniversary. Dean wasn’t anything to Castiel. He was probably just an easy lay, a booty call when Castiel didn’t have anything better lined up. But then again, when had they ever said they were exclusive? Dean had just assumed that Castiel felt the same way. What an idiot he had been, thinking that amazing sex meant they must be in love.

Dean wouldn’t be seeing Castiel tomorrow. There was no point. Dean had the answer to his question.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Dean had seen Castiel in the coffee shop with the other man. Dean had been courteous enough to let Castiel know he had to cancel their plans, giving sickness as an excuse. He assured Castiel that it was just a minor cold, and he would be better soon. Dean was glad he didn’t have to talk to Castiel on the phone; there was no way he could have made himself sound normal. He didn’t say anything about what he had seen so Castiel had no idea anything had changed between them. Sam thought Dean should talk to Castiel, but Dean didn’t want to hear it. He stayed holed up in his room, calling in sick and watching Netflix, only emerging to make a cup of ramen. Sam tried to coax him down to the café for coffee, but Dean was afraid of seeing Castiel there again, or worse, maybe the other man. He settled for making his own coffee even though it was weak and watery.

On Day 4, Castiel texted and asked Dean if he was feeling better and if he wanted to come over. Dean didn’t reply. Castiel texted again a few hours later, asking if he had gotten his previous message. Dean still didn’t reply. His phone was quiet for the rest of the night. He didn’t mention to Sam that Castiel had contacted him. He just wallowed in self-pity. He did have to go back to work the next day though, Bobby and Ash were starting to get anxious for Dean’s return. 

Dean dragged himself into the shower in the morning, turning the water up as hot as possible, letting the water scald his skin. Sam banged on the door, grousing about Dean taking too long and that he was going to make Sam late for work. Reluctantly, Dean shut off the water. Sam was scowling when Dean came out of the bathroom, but his expression softened when he saw how despondent his brother looked.

“You gonna be ok, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Just call me if you need anything.” Sam said. “We can meet for lunch if you want.”

“Sure, whatever.” Dean replied dully. He slumped over to his room and went through the motions of getting dressed.

…

At the garage, even Bobby noticed Dean’s mood, even though he didn’t mention it directly. He just told Dean to take it easy. Dean shook his head and said he was fine. He took the stack of work orders from Bobby and went immediately to the first car. It ended up that being back at the garage was good for Dean. He lost himself in the details of repair, the stereo cranked up loud with his playlist, which consisted mostly of hard rock anthems from AC/DC, Black Sabbath, and Metallica, with a pinch of classics by The Eagles and Kansas thrown in for good measure.

He was underneath the car, lying on the creeper, when a familiar pair of loafers appeared in his line of vision. He hadn’t heard the approach, the music was so loud. He sucked in a breath, his heart suddenly thumping hard. He kept working, but then the stereo was switched off and the silence that replaced it was jarring.

“What the hell!” He swore, rolling out from under the chassis. He glared at Castiel, but inwardly he thought his ex (he wasn’t sure what else to call him) looked better than ever.

“Dean.” Castiel said simply, his hands at his sides. Dean saw the glint of blue on his tie; Castiel was wearing the pin Dean had given him a week ago. It seemed like an eternity had passed since then.

“Oh. Hey Cas.” Dean feigned surprise. “What are you doing here? Need me to check out your car?”

“No.” Castiel replied. “I came here to see you. I figure you must be recovered from your ‘minor cold’ by now.”

“Okay.” Dean said neutrally. He didn’t trust himself to say anymore.

“Why didn’t you text me back?” Castiel asked bluntly. Now that Dean looked closer, he noted that Castiel had circles under his eyes.

Dean hesitated. He could tell the truth and get it over with, or drag it out by pretending. He took a deep breath and stood up. He wiped his hands with his rag perfunctorily, and then fixed Castiel with a level gaze.

“I saw you.” Dean said simply.

Castiel looked confused. “Where?”

“At the coffee shop.” Dean supplied. “With..with someone.”

Castiel reddened. Dean waited for him to deny it or make some sort of excuse but Castiel just ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Dean…” He began, reaching out for Dean’s arm.

“I know, I know.” Dean cut in. “We never said we were exclusive.” His tone was harsher than he intended and Castiel dropped his arm.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said softly. He stood their awkwardly, looking like a child that had been caught misbehaving. “We should have talked about it. When we first started seeing each other, I meant to talk to you about it. But you seemed content with just coming over and having sex, and I thought, why ruin a good thing.”

Dean snorted. “Right.” He laughed bitterly and Castiel looked up sharply. “You know. I was planning to talk to you about that too. But then I saw you in the café, and there was no point.”

Dean glared at Castiel, who glared back at him.

“How was I supposed to know?” Castiel growled. “I had no idea you felt this way.”

“I didn’t realize you had multiple guys on the side.” Dean retorted. “How many other guys do you call up when you’re horny? And you never took me out for coffee!”

“Hey, who was the one always calling you?” Castiel countered. “You never asked me over, or to go anywhere.”

Dean paused, realizing he hadn’t thought of that. But he was still hurt and angry, even if he didn’t quite have the right. “You didn’t answer my question. How many guys?”

“Does it matter?” Castiel’s voice rose, and he stepped into Dean’s space. “That guy you saw? Samandriel? Nothing serious, I’ve only gone out with him a couple of times. We haven’t even slept together!”

Dean felt a moment of relief, but then Castiel continued. “And I get propositioned almost daily at my job. And let me tell you, not all of them are easy to resist. And maybe I do have a list of people I call when I’m lonely.”

Dean flinched at the words; Castiel was shouting by now and Dean was worried that Bobby or Ash might hear. He felt sick. He wanted Castiel to stop.

“But you know what?” Castiel was practically snarling at this point, and Dean braced himself for the worst.

“None of them matter except you!” Castiel finished, his chest heaving and his face red, still angry and still glaring at Dean.

Dean was speechless. It took him a moment to process what Castiel had just admitted. He couldn’t believe it. Had they both felt the same way all along, and it was just a case of misunderstanding? 

He couldn’t help it. He started laughing. Castiel looked incredulous and hurt, and Dean was gasping as he tried to explain.

“I...feel…” Dean couldn’t stop the smile on his face even as he managed to stifle his laughter. Castiel’s offended expression only made him feel giddier.

“I feel the same way!” Dean blurted. Seeing the change that came over Castiel’s face, from anger to wonderment was almost worth all the angst.

“Really?” Castiel asked softly.

“Really, really.” Dean affirmed. “I like you, Cas. I think I might even more than like you.”

“Oh..” Castiel murmured.

“So, Castiel Novak.” Dean said cheekily. “Can I take you dinner tonight?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded, and now he was smiling too.


	4. Chapter 4

They ended up going to this fancy Italian place just around the corner from Dean’s apartment. Dean wasn’t sure he even remembered what he ordered; it was delicious but he was too busy admiring his boyfriend. _His boyfriend_.

They had cleared that up right at the start of dinner, as soon as they sat down at the table. As a show of good faith, Castiel called and broke up with Samandriel, pointedly reminding Dean that they hadn’t even slept together. He cuddled up to Dean and made a show of deleting several contacts from his cell phone, and though Dean had no way of knowing if that was the entirety of the booty call directory, he decided to trust Castiel.

They didn’t wait for dessert, but instead left the restaurant, their hands intertwined. As soon as they were outside, Castiel pulled Dean in for a lingering kiss. There wasn’t really a question of where they were going next. Although Dean’s apartment was nearby, Sam would be home. Castiel got his car from the valet, and then they were on their way back to his place.

Dean was groping Castiel all during the drive, running his hands along the thin material of Castiel’s slacks, palming the outline of his hardening cock. Castiel groaned when Dean gave him a squeeze, and sped up. Dean played with Castiel through the fabric, making Castiel gasp and pant as he tried to get home as fast as he could. When they arrived, they rushed out of the car, slamming the doors. Dean couldn’t stop touching Castiel as he fumbled with the key, finally sliding it true and unlocking the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Castiel growled and grabbed Dean, kissing him fiercely. Dean moaned and started pulling at Castiel’s suit jacket. They moved toward the couch, still kissing and pawing at each other. Castiel pushed Dean down on the seat and quickly shrugged out of his jacket. He pounced on Dean and straddled him, letting his clothed erection slide against Dean’s equally hard cock, and they both moaned at the delicious friction. Castiel covered Dean with his own body and wrapped his arms around him tightly. They started rocking together, their cocks rubbing against each other through the layers of fabric. Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck, licking and sucking mercilessly. Dean gasped and groaned, rutting against Castiel desperately.

“You’re gonna make me cum in my pants.” Dean panted.

Castiel lifted his head. “Maybe that was the plan.” He grinned.

“Well, I have different plans.” Dean countered. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Dean grabbed Castiel between the legs and Castiel gasped. He moved off of Dean obediently. Dean stood up and took Castiel’s hand, pulling him toward the stairs. They stumbled up and into the bedroom, and then Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed. He climbed on the bed as well and started undressing Castiel, pulling his shirt open and tugging at his tie impatiently. Castiel ended removing his shirt and tie himself while Dean worked on his pants and shoes. Finally Castiel was only wearing his boxers. Dean noted the wet stain of precum on the front, licking his lips as he let his eyes roam over Castiel’s body.

“Aren’t you gonna get undressed?” Castiel pouted.

“Yes, but first I wanna do this.” Dean said.

He tugged at Castiel’s underwear, pulling it off of his legs. Before he tossed them aside, he inhaled deeply, making Castiel whimper in anticipation. Dean crawled up on the bed and kissed Castiel soundly, pulling away when he felt Castiel’s tongue pushing against his lips. Castiel whined as Dean pressed kisses against his neck, shoulders and chest, only briefly mouthing his nipples. Dean moved slowly along Castiel’s stomach, leaving kisses in his wake. By now, Castiel was writhing with impatience, and he braced himself for Dean to put his mouth lower. Instead Dean moved away teasingly and just let his breath ghost over his erection, drawing an anguished moan from Castiel. Dean stroked Castiel’s thighs soothingly and then pushed them apart gently and settled himself between them. Castiel shuddered when Dean dragged his lips over the junction between his hips and thighs.

“Dean…” Castiel gasped, his hips lifting.

Dean smiled, his eyes hooded, and shook his head, his hair brushing along Castiel’s sensitive skin. Castiel couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips. He climbed over Castiel, purposely letting his clothed body slide along Castiel’s naked one. Castiel sobbed with need. Dean grabbed a pillow and slid back down between Castiel’s legs. Castiel raised his hips eagerly and Dean slipped the pillow underneath. Dean pushed Castiel’s legs open and looked up at him; Castiel’s eyes were wide, his lower lip caught between his teeth in anticipation.

“Relax, baby.” Dean drawled. He settled himself on his stomach and palmed Castiel’s ass, spreading his cheeks open. Castiel whined as Dean admired him. “Mmmm.”

Without warning, Dean dipped his head and licked around Castiel’s opening. Castiel cried out and bucked against Dean’s face. Dean groaned as he licked harder, thrusting his tongue in deep, tasting Castiel. Castiel was swearing and mewling, his thighs trembling. Dean let his teeth graze Castiel’s rim as he continued to fuck Castiel with his tongue. His own cock was aching for release, and he rutted against the bed. Castiel continued to sob as Dean spread his cheeks wider to press his tongue even deeper. Dean was fucking himself against the mattress in earnest now. He moved his mouth away and pushed his finger inside before Castiel could protest. Castiel keened as Dean slid it in and out, the saliva allowing it to slip in easily. Dean sat up and added another finger, and groaned as he felt Castiel clamp down hard on his hand. He started fucking Castiel with his fingers, relishing his boyfriend's desperate moans and the wrecked expression on his face. Dean added a third finger and with a wicked grin, he crooked all three at the same time, making Castiel cry out and thrust his hips off the bed, his cock dribbling a thick thread of cum.

“I can’t wait any longer, Cas.” Dean panted.

“Dean..Dean..Please!” Castiel begged.

Dean didn’t even bother removing his clothes. He got up on his knees to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants and boxers just past his ass, and then he grasped his cock and lined it up with Castiel’s opening. He gathered up spit in his hand and slicked himself cursorily, and then he thrust in hard. They both groaned with relief and pleasure as Dean bottomed out. Dean had wanted to drag this out longer, to make love tenderly to Castiel, but now he couldn’t help himself. Castiel’s tight heat surrounded him and he couldn’t resist ramming himself in roughly. Castiel placed his legs over Dean’s shoulder and Dean went even deeper, struggling to stave off his orgasm.

“Shit, stop, Cas.” Dean gasped, holding himself still. “You’re gonna make me…” His eyes were wide and focused on Castiel’s blue ones. Castiel smiled lazily and then lifted his hips to fuck up onto Dean’s cock.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dean shouted, slamming into Castiel over and over again as he filled him with his cum. He let himself collapse on Castiel, who immediately wrapped his legs around Dean. Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck and held him tight as he rocked through the waves of pleasure.

Castiel came a few thrusts later with a near-scream. “Dean! Oh God! Dean! Oh!”

Dean’s pleasure spiked again as Castiel shuddered and bucked against him, his cock twitching and spurting hot cum between their bodies. Dean held him close until Castiel finally quieted. Castiel let his legs fall from Dean’s back. As they caught their breath together, Dean pressed kisses on Castiel’s neck and shoulder.

They stayed together in this position until Dean’s cock softened and slipped out. Dean rolled to the side, and pulled Castiel against his side. Castiel snuggled up and let his head rest on Dean’s chest.

“Wow.” Dean breathed.

“Mmm.” Castiel agreed sleepily.

“That..amazing…” Dean murmured. “I…” He checked himself before he said any more. It had been better than any of the other times they had been together, now that Dean knew it meant something to Castiel too. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare Castiel off by saying something that he wasn’t ready to hear.

“Hmmm?” Castiel prompted.

“Nothing..” Dean shook his head, kissing the top of Castiel’s head.

Castiel lifted his head to look at Dean. “What is it?”

Dean just smiled.

“You don’t have to say it.” Castiel said gently. He kissed Dean softly on the lips. “I know.”

Castiel settled himself against Dean and sighed happily. Dean was trying to think of what to say in response when he heard Castiel’s breathing deepen. Dean cuddled Castiel closer and stroked his hair. When he was sure Castiel was fast asleep, Dean whispered quietly into his ear.

“I love you, Cas.”


End file.
